The Black Sheep and The Demon Brat
by Kira Sema
Summary: Random one shots about Jason and Damian because who doesn't love some Jay and Dami Bromance? Other BatFamily members may appear later, but the main focus is on Jay and Dami. Rated T for language. (Mostly from Jason) NO SLASH
1. Time Away

**This plot bunny would |not| leave me. This is a little bit based on a story I read in another fandom so yea. This is the first of many Jason and Dami one shots! :D (Only because I think of Jason and Damian a lot and know they'll be a ton more plot bunnies.)**

**I also don't see anything like this in this fandom so…why the heck not right? Other BatFam members might appear later but the main focus in these is Jay and Dami. **

**Sorry for any OOCness that will occur. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Time Away**

**Jason's POV**

"Todd open up!" I heard someone scream waking me up from my nap.

I sighed. It came from the apartment door. I knew it was the demon brat. I got up from my couch and went to open the door. Once I opened it he stomped off to the chair and sat in it just staring at the TV. The TV just had a random show on, I wasn't even paying attention.

'It's going to be one of those days.' I thought to myself while closing the door and locking it.

I sighed again while going back to the couch and lying down on it ready to get back to my nap.

"Help yourself to anything in the fridge or cabinets and lock the door when you leave." I said to the kid.

He knows the deal by now since he does this so often. He comes by when things are bad at the manor but never talks about it. He knows I never pry so he comes to me instead of Goldie. He knows enough to not burn the place down. I closed my eyes and went back to take a nap.

* * *

I woke up sometime later with someone shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes and looked up at the kid. It was dark in the room so I assumed it was nighttime. Hm. He actually stayed. Bruce must've really pissed off the kid that he stayed here while I napped.

"Todd I require your assistance." Damian said.

"With what?" I asked groaning.

"I can't reach the bowls…" He said looking a little embarrassed.

I got up from the couch and went into the kitchen with the kid following me. I looked on the stove and saw that the kid made some ramen in a pot. It looked like he made too much for one person.

"Hey you didn't burn the place," I said jokingly while ruffling his hair a little, "I'm impressed brat."

He just growled a little bit. I grabbed two bowls out of the cabinet and gave one to the kid. I wasn't surprised he couldn't reach the bowls since I had them on the top shelf for some reason.

"You made the food you get first serve." I said pointing to the pot.

He just nodded and went to the pot. He put about half the pot in his bowl, grabbed some chopsticks, and went to the couch. I did the same. We both sat on the couch and had our bowls on the small table in front of the couch. We didn't say anything as we ate and just watched TV. This was the normal routine. He'd come over to get away from the manor, stay as long as he wanted, sometimes made food for us, and then leave without a word. To keep Bruce from worrying the kid normally has Alfred bring him here and he'd call Alfred to come and pick him up. This is the longest he stayed and I was a little curious at who did what to make the kid mad.

"You ever going to tell me who pissed you off kid?" I asked while looking at him.

He sighed and looked back at me.

"Mother met me the other day, she wanted me to go back with her and Grandfather. I told her I wanted to stay here with Father." He explained. "She told me that there was no point of me staying here. She told me that if I didn't go back with her I would be shaming the Al Ghul name…"

At this moment I could see Damian's real age. He normally acts like an adult but in this moment he sounds like the 10 year old he is. What kind of mother would say that to a child? It's as bad as when my mother gave me up to the Joker.

"Look kid," I started to say, "Does it matter what she says? If you asked me she isn't a true mother. You're more of Bruce's son then Talia's anyway." I said shrugging.

I wasn't good at this whole emotion thing or comforting people. That was Dickie's job. Why the kid came to me I have no idea.

"Does Bruce know?" I asked.

He didn't say anything and looked away.

"I'm taking that as a no then." I said.

I scooted closer to Damian and put my arm around him. He looked back at me and I felt him put his head on my shoulder. I knew words weren't necessary. I normally hate physical contact with anybody, but he's the exception. He reminds me so much of myself when I was his age and I don't want him turning out like I did. I looked at Damian and saw that he fell asleep. Well that's a first.

* * *

I guess I should call Alfred and let him know that Dami's staying the night so no one at the manor is worried. I pulled my cell out and dialed the manor. It rang a few times and a familiar voice picked up.

"_Wayne Manor, Alfred Pennyworth speaking."_ I heard the voice on the other line say.

"Hey Alfie, It's Jason." I said.

"_Master Jason, is Master Damian ready for me to pick him up?"_ Alfred asked.

I looked down at Damian.

"He's spending the night here. I'll bring him back tomorrow when I stop by; I need to talk about Bruce about something anyway." I said.

"_Very good sir, I'll let Master Bruce know you're coming." _He said.

I can almost see him nodding at me.

"Tell him it's important. I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said before hanging up.

All in all I wasn't looking forward to going back to the manor, but if the kid wasn't going to tell Bruce about Talia coming back I would. Normally what happened at the manor when I was there is Bruce would look at me and not say anything, the replace-Tim glaring Damian, Damian fighting with Tim, and if Dick is there him trying to keep the peace. Sometimes Cass would be there and would be reading a book or something, but she's normally traveling and I don't get to see her much. All in all it's pretty hectic, but I guess I wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

…**So yea that's the end of this chapter. xD I know Jay and Dami might be OOC but I really don't care. XD This is kind of part of my AU where Jay and Dami are close. (Not as close as Dick and Dami but whatever.) I originally had a different ending for this but i'll save that for another time. xD **


	2. A Mother's Departure

**Happy Thanksgiving y'all! :D What better way to honor this day is have another Jay/Dami broness one-shot? XD **

**A little note: This chapter is part of my AU where Talia is the mother to both Jason and Damian. Talia and Bruce had both of the children. (But Bruce didn't know till Damian was brought into his life that Jason was actually his blood son.) Talia decided to live with Bruce after Damian was born and Jason was living there. She helped Bruce raise Jay and Dami. One of the main reasons Jason was brought back with the Lazarus Pit as well. So prepare for OOCness… :P **

**Note: There will be Talia/Bruce in this chappie! **

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Mother's Departure**

**Damian's POV**

"Boys go up to your rooms." I heard my father say to Todd and me.

Father and Mother were standing by the door. Todd and I were here because we wanted to see what was going on. Both of us just stood there watching the two of them.

"I said now, boys." He said while bat-glaring at us.

Oh, bat-glare he must mean business.

"Come on Todd let's go." I said while trying to drag Todd up the stairs.

"Wait what?" Todd asked trying to get away from my grip.

I dragged him up the stairs and behind a corridor. I wasn't really going to go to my room when Mother and Father were having a private discussion. I let go of him when we got behind the wall.

"What are you-" Todd tried to ask.

"Shush!" I whispered while putting a finger to my lips. "I'm trying to hear."

* * *

The both of us peeked our heads out and looked at mother and father.

"What do you mean you're leaving?" I faintly heard father ask.

"My father wants the boys to be his legacy. Ever since he found out Jason was also our son he's first in line before Damian. I'm going to go back and convince him otherwise to get him away from our family." I heard mother explain and then sigh. "If it means not seeing you guys again it's worth it. Make them great beloved."

"You can't just leave the boys without a mother Talia." I heard father say.

"Would you rather my father be after them?" I heard mother harshly ask. "At least this way I know you guys will be okay."

They were silent for a moment.

"You and I both know if I don't stop my father, the boys will be in danger when they're older." I heard mother finally say.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and it took me a moment to realize I was shaking. How could mother be leaving us? Why couldn't grandfather leave our family alone? I turned my head away when I saw the two of them kissing. I turned my head back and saw mother with a sad look on her face as she left the manor. Father turned around and looked straight at us. Todd and I quickly popped our heads back behind the corridor.

"Boys," I heard father say with a sigh, "I know you're there come on down."

The two of us slowly came from behind the wall and walked down the stairs. Todd had his arm around my shoulder as we came down. Normally we'd hate physical contact from each other but it was needed in this case. We got to the door and stood in front of father. Todd took his arm off my shoulder. Then father bent down to my level and put his arms around me. I felt Todd get in this little family hug thing, or whatever the heck we were doing. Hopefully things would get better even with mother gone.

* * *

…**Yea I'm sorry. I'm sorry for this sadish prompt. It just would |not| leave me. As I said in the intro this is part of my own AU. I know it's short, but hey it works. I will expand on my own AU with Jay and Dami as time goes on. (You can thank me making YT videos for my AU creation.) Sorry if the boys, Talia, or Bruce were OOC… Any questions about my AU and I'll gladly answer in PM! (Or if you're a guest in an AN) **


	3. Snow

**OMG I'm actually daily updating! It must be a holiday miracle! :O Alright then. I don't think there's an info you need to know about this one. All except for the fact that in this one all the BatBros are in one house. And yes Dick and Tim are in this chapter! :D In honor of winter quickly approaching, and snow in my area, I whipped this up for y'all. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Snow**

**Damian's POV**

"Come on Dami let's go outside and have a snowball fight!" I heard Grayson beg in his winter gear.

Sometimes I wonder who really is the youngest in this house.

"Tt. It's just snow Grayson; it's pointless to make balls out of it." I said crossing my arms.

"Scared that we'll win in a snowball fight, demon brat?" I heard Drake ask while coming into the living room with his winter clothing on.

"Tt, you should know by now Drake that I'm not scared of anything." I spat back.

"Come on Dick, he's obviously scared that we'll beat him and Jason in a snowball fight." Drake baited while dragging Grayson near the door.

"Did somebody say snowball fight?" I heard Todd scream from the kitchen.

Todd came in here faster than I could come up with a response.

"It's stupid and childish." I said rolling my eyes.

"Stupid and childish you say?" Todd asked while smirking at me. "Then you've obviously never have been in a full Bat Brothers snowball fight. Now that there's an even number I can finally kick Golden Boy's and replacement's asses at this!"

"Jason!" Grayson yelled. "Language!"

"Like the kid here hasn't heard worse." Todd said shrugging. "I mean the kid knows not to repeat it."

It's true I have heard worse, but what Grayson didn't know was that most of it _was _from Todd.

"Well looks like Jason and Damian are going against us." Drake said while smirking. "May the best team win."

"You mean us Drake?" I said smirking. "You guys don't stand a chance."

* * *

Drake and Grayson went outside while Todd and I got our winter gear on.

"Kid, we're going to kick Dickie's and Timmy's ass." Todd said.

"Master Jason!" I heard Pennyworth shout from another room.

"Sorry Alfie!" Todd shouted back sincerely.

"I still think this is stupid." I said while zipping up my jacket.

"If we win I'll make sure Alfie puts extra marshmallows in your hot chocolate." Todd offered.

"When we win, I'll hold you to that Todd." I said confidently.

The two of us got outside and immediately I knew that Drake and Grayson were up to something.

"If I know Timmy and Dickie well they've already built a fort." Todd said.

"Took the two of you long enough!" I heard Drake yell from behind a snow fort.

"Yea, we were figuring out the best way to win!" I spat back.

Drake wanted a war. He's got one. Todd and I started to build a huge circular snow fort. We built it high enough that we could kneel and not be seen. While I finished it, Todd made a ton of snowballs.

"You think that's enough little B-Man?" Todd asked with that stupid nickname he gave me.

"Tt, how many times have I told you to stop calling me 'little B-Man'?" I asked. "But to answer your question Todd, I think we have enough."

"Don't pretend you hate it Little B-Man." He said while ruffling my hair a little bit.

Well ruffling the hat on my head but whatever. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Less talk, more beating Grayson and Drake." I said while grabbing a snowball.

* * *

I grabbed a few snowballs, popped up from our fort, and aimed them toward the top of their fort. I launched the snowball and it fell in front of their fort. Then I popped my head back down.

"You got to try harder if you want to win this Little D!" I heard Grayson shout.

I popped back up about to respond to that, but Todd dragged me back down. I saw some snowballs land in our fort.

"Dickie's baiting you kid. Don't take the bait." He said before I could yell at him for yanking me.

"Tt." I responded with.

"You see that tree over there right above their fort?" He asked.

I looked up and saw it. Why Grayson and Drake would put their fort above a snow-filled tree was beyond me.

"Okay good," He started off saying. "They put their fort there every single year thinking I would get out of my fort and shake the snow on top of theirs."

"Your point?" I asked.

"My point Dami is that with you here and your ninja skills, you can shake the tree so a bunch of snow can get in their fort. Then we will win since they would be covered in snow." He explained.

I just nodded at him.

"I'll cover you, go!" He yelled at me.

* * *

I quickly got out the back of the fort and hid behind it. I quickly ran towards the tree near the one Todd was talking about. There were a few trees before the one near their fort. The quicker I do this, the quicker I can get my extra marshmallows with hot chocolate. Todd stopped throwing snowballs as I was getting to the trees.

"What's the matter guys, run out of fuel?" I heard Drake ask.

I was at the tree Todd was talking about when Drake said that.

"No, we're just getting started." Todd said smirking while popping up from the fort. "Do it Damian!"

I quickly shook the tree from side to side. Snow quickly fell down and got on top of Grayson and Drake.

"Did you see their faces?" I heard Todd ask as he came over near their fort.

Drake and Grayson made their way out of the snow and came out from their fort.

"I told you we should've moved the fort!" I heard Drake yell to Grayson.

"I didn't think Jay or Little D would use the tree!" Grayson responded.

"Tt. Grayson you really think we wouldn't use things to our advantage?" I asked while smirking at the win.

* * *

The four of us shook off the left over snow that was on us and made our way back inside the manor. Before we even got to grab the door, it opened and Pennyworth was standing there holding it open for us.

"Thanks Alfie!" I heard Grayson say.

We took off our winter gear and Pennyworth hung the coats and hats on the rack along with the gloves. We all made our way to the kitchen for some hot chocolate. We got there and Pennyworth had 4 cups of hot chocolate waiting for us. We sat on the stools with Grayson and Drake at the end and Todd by me.

"Alfie let Little B-Man here have some extra marshmallows." Todd said while ruffling my hair, "He deserves it for getting the two of us to win against these two."

I tried not to blush at that.

"Aw, is Dami embarrassed?" Drake asked snickering.

"Tt, Drake I'm not embarrassed." I said denying it and crossing my arms.

Pennyworth put marshmallows in our hot chocolate and put a few extra one in mine. Then he gave them to us.

"Thanks Alfie!" Todd and Grayson said before starting to drink it.

"Thanks." Drake said before drinking his.

Todd jabbed me a little bit.

"Thanks for the hot chocolate and extra marshmallows Pennyworth." I said.

"No problem young Masters." Pennyworth said.

* * *

**Longest chapter to date? XD I know I was probably OOC with everyone but hey, it's my story. I hope you enjoyed the Jay/Dami bro bonding! XD If you have some type of request for me to do with Jay and Dami let me know and I might do it. **


	4. Christmas At Wayne Manor

**I really need to start updating more… This was actually supposed to be out |before| Christmas but…. Stuff happens. :P Hope y'all had a good Christmas! (Or whatever you celebrate) Sorry for OOCness…**

**Disclaimer: Dude if I owned Batman Jason and Dami would never have died and the Joker would be dead for everything he did to our BatFamily! **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Christmas at Wayne Manor**

**Jason's POV**

I couldn't believe I was actually doing this. I can't believe that little demon brat convinced me to come to the manor for Christmas. I wonder if Golden Boy has this problem with him. I pulled my jacket closer to me as I approached the manor's steps. Damn it was freezing out here. I walked up the steps and stopped at the front door. I hesitantly lifted my balled up hand to the door and was about to knock.

* * *

_The first time I came to the manor I was just like I am now, scared out of my wits. I didn't know what would happen to me. I thought Batman would've had me arrested or put in an orphanage for trying to steal his tires. Now I know I am welcome back in the family, if you can call what we are a family, but I knew I hurt the one person I've tried so hard not to disappoint. _

* * *

Right when I was about to knock on the door it flew open. I saw Alfred standing there holding the door.

"Master Jason you must be freezing, come on in." Alfred said. "Let me take your jacket."

"Thanks." I said coming inside and handing my jacket to Alfred. "So where are the rest of the Bats?" I said looking around.

"We're waiting for you." I heard a deep voice say.

I looked straight ahead and saw Bruce standing there.

* * *

"_Come on Jay let's open up our Christmas presents!" I heard Dick cheer. _

_Even though him and Bruce were on bad terms, he still came over to the manor to spend Christmas here. There was a ton of presents under the huge decorated tree. We were kneeling in front of the tree looking at the wrapped presents. Dick took one and was about to open it until he looked at me. _

"_Come on Jay grab one!" He cheered. _

_I hesitantly grabbed a present that had my name on it. I tore the wrapping paper off of it and saw it was an old framed picture of my mom and me. We looked so happy back then. I didn't think there was anything left in that old apartment. _

"_H-How did?" I asked. _

"_Bruce found that at your old apartment the other day and decided to give it back to you for a Christmas present." Dick explained while smiling sadly at me. _

_I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Bruce smiling down at me. I stood up and turned around to face him. I then hugged him and after a few seconds he hugged me back with his arms around me. _

"_Thanks dad." I said. _

* * *

"Bruce." I said acknowledging him.

"Is Jay here yet? I wanna open up my presents!" I heard Dick whine from the other room.

"Tt, you know sometimes I forget who really is the youngest here Grayson." I heard Damian reply back.

"We better get in there." Bruce said smiling a little.

I just nodded and started going into the living room. The tree was the same like I always remembered, but there were triple the presents that were here when I had my first Christmas at the manor.

Dick and Damian were both kneeling on the floor in front of the tree while Tim was sitting on the floor besides them. Dick got up and dragged me to the tree.

"About time Jay!" Dick squealed.

"The demon brat is right; you act like the youngest in this house." I said rolling my eyes.

Dick and I knelt on the floor in front of the tree. All four of us grabbed a present. I looked over to Damian and he was hesitating a little.

"You know I was a little scared my first Christmas here." I whispered to Damian.

"Tt, I'm not scared of anything Todd." He said in that cocky voice he always uses.

I rolled my eyes a little bit since I knew that was a lie.

"Anyway… go ahead open your present." I said.

I watched him open his present. His face went from boredom to surprise then to a small smile he allowed to appear.

"I take it you like the present." I said.

I knew he grabbed the present that I got him. Everyone was staring at us by this point.

"Jason you got Damian a pocket knife?" Dick asked.

"Jason, what have I said about weapons in this house?" Bruce asked.

"Hey in my defense I got it for him for self-defense. If he uses it other than that; feel free to take it off him." I said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I got a present to open."

I felt the present before I opened it. It felt like a frame. Another photo. What could it be this time? I tore off the wrapping paper and opened it.

"…Okay who the hell took this photo and how the hell did it get past us?" I asked a little pissed.

"What is it Jay?" Dick asked a little confused.

I looked over to Tim and he was laughing his ass off. I turned the framed photo around and showed the rest of the family. It was a photo of Damian cuddled up to me in my room here at the manor one morning with my arm around him protectively. I remember when this happened.

* * *

_I was spending the night in my room at the Manor for once. I was too weak to go back to my own apartment and Alfred wanted to keep an eye on me. In the middle of the night I was woken up to someone quietly knocking on my door. I mumbled for them to come in and I saw Damian there with his head down. _

"_What are you doing up this late Dami?" I asked. _

_He walked over to my bed and crawled into it. _

"_Nightmare?" I asked. _

_He just shook his head and cuddled up to me. I put my arm around him protectively. I figured he came to my room since Dick wasn't here, he doesn't want Timmy to see him like this, and doesn't want to bother Bruce. Then I heard some soft snores coming from him and then I went back to sleep. _

* * *

"I didn't think you'd actually give this to him." Dick said laughing. "I wish I was there to see this in person."

"It was either him or Damian, and I'm less likely to be killed by Jason than Damian anyhow." Tim said wiping his eyes from laughing so hard.

I looked over to Damian and he had the pocket knife in his hand.

"Give." I said glaring at him.

"What?" Damian asked.

"Give me the pocket knife before you do something you're going to regret." I said with my hand out.

"Fine." Damian said giving me the pocket knife. "But Drake will get his revenge for this." He said crossing his arms and pouting.

"I'm all for getting revenge, but hurting him isn't the answer Dami." I said ruffling the kid's hair.

"You hurt people all the time." He mumbled.

Everyone stopped and stared at me for my reaction.

"That's different and you know it Damian. Those people actually deserve it." I said crossing my arms.

I heard a click from a camera and looked directly at Dick.

"And that is going on our Christmas cards!" Dick said cheerfully.

I just glared at Dick.

* * *

It was a while till all the presents were opened until I noticed two left.

"Hey Alfie did you open your gift yet?" I asked turning to Alfred.

Alfred was a little shocked. I took that as a 'no'. I looked around the tree and pulled out a square wrapped present with his name on it. I got up and gave it to him.

"It's from the 4 of us." I said while giving it to him.

"Master Jason this isn't necessary." Alfred said.

"Yes it is." I insisted. "Go on open it."

I sat down as he opened the gift. When he saw what it was he was shocked and then he smiled.

"It took us a while to get the photo right." Dick started explaining. "I don't know how many times I had to stop Dami and Timmy from trying to kill each other."

"So this is why all 4 of you went out that time." Bruce said.

"Yep, we didn't want to tell you because we wanted it to be a surprise." I said.

"I love it," Alfred said smiling at all of us, "Thank you."

Alfred turned the photo around and it was the four of us in suits smiling at the camera. Dick and I were in the back while Timmy and Dami were in front of us. I had my hand on Dami's shoulder while Dick had his on Tim's shoulder.

"We also have another photo." Damian said while grabbing another square wrapped gift. "It's for you father, from all of us."

Bruce took the gift from Dami's hands and opened it. He smiled at all of us when he saw what it was. All four of us had a shirt on with our alter ego's symbols across the front. Dick had the blue Nightwing symbol, I had a red Bat symbol on mine, Tim had the Red Robin symbol, and Damian had the Robin symbol. All of us had some type of Batman object. Dick held a huge Batman plushy, I had a Batman cowl under my arm, Tim had a black cape on, and Damian had a smaller Batman plushy and was hugging it. We were all sitting down in this one. Bruce laughed a little bit at all the Batman stuff.

"The lady there asked us if we were huge fanboys of Batman and his family." Tim said while laughing remembering that day.

Bruce and Alfred put the framed photos on the fireplace for all to see.

"It was Dick's idea for the formal picture; I had the idea for the goofy one." I said. "It took a lot of convincing for Tim and Dami to be in the same spot for more than 10 minutes, but it all worked out." I said.

Bruce came over to where I was and put his hand on my shoulder. I smiled a little bit. No matter how much things change, some things never do.

* * *

**And that's a wrap people. I was going to end this right after Dick took a picture of both Jay and Dami but I was like, "Nah… we need some Alfie and Bruce gifts as well." XD The photo that Dick took then was of Jay and Dami both wearing identical pouts and crossing their arms. xD **

**If you guys liked this let me know! :D Have a wonderful New Year if I don't update again! Any requests? Let me know and I'll see what I can do. And I realize this was a little more focused on Jay instead of Jay and Dami but Dami was more focused on in the last chapter. **


	5. The Talk

**Looking at the reviews today I noticed some requests. Let me finally get to the sequel of Chapter 1 :D jada121 really wanted to see it so I'm getting off my lazy butt and doing it. Hope you enjoy this Jada! :) Sorry for any OOCness… :P Yay for daily updating! :3**

**Note: Sequel to the 1****st**** Chapter. Not necessary to read, but there will be references to it in this one. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Talk**

**Jason's POV**

I shook Dami's shoulder the next morning to wake him up.

"Come on Damian wake up." I said.

He just kept lying on the couch snoozing. How hard is it to wake up a 10 year old boy? Although I can't really be too surprised, Bruce can be a bitch to get up when he wants to be. What would Alfred normally do to get Bruce up?

…

"Hey Damian there's food in the kitchen!" I screamed.

He woke up at that and popped off the couch into the kitchen. He franticly looked around for something to eat.

"Todd, where's the food?" He asked.

"…I lied." I said laughing at his reaction. "Now let's go, we're needed back at the manor."

Damian just growled at me. The both of us left the apartment and went to where my motorcycle was. Times like this I was glad I had a second helmet.

"Put this on." I said handing Damian the second helmet.

He put it on as I put my normal one on. We both got on the motorcycle.

"Hang on to me Dami." I said before starting it.

I felt his arms around my waist and him hanging on tight.

* * *

We got to the manor some time later. It normally takes me 20 minutes to get there when I go super-fast, but since Damian was with me I wanted to go a little slower for his sake. Also because I know Bruce would murder me if Damian got hurt under my watch. The two of us got off and I took both the helmets. I put the motorcycle in the garage with some of the other vehicles. Then the two of us went up the manor steps. The door opened before either of us knocked.

"Ah good to see the young Masters home." I heard Alfred say as he was holding the door open.

"How do you always know when one of us is at the door?" I asked as Dami and I entered the manor.

Alfred just smiled at me as he closed the door.

"Hey is that Jason?" I heard an all too familiar voice ask.

'Oh great Dick's here as well…' I thought to myself. 'Just what I needed.'

Dick came into the room.

"Yea it's me." I said. "I came by to talk to Bruce, so if you'll just take Damian here…" I said pushing Damian towards Dick.

Damian turned around and glared at me as he was taken out of the room by Dick.

"So where's Bruce?" I asked turning to Alfred.

"Master Bruce is in his study." Alfred said.

"Thanks." I said before making my way to Bruce's study.

I got to his study and hesitated before knocking on the door.

"Jason, I know you're out there. You can come in." I heard Bruce's voice from the other side of the closed door.

'Damn Bruce and his super hearing.' I thought to myself.

I opened the door and went inside the study.

"Sit." Bruce said pointing to the chairs in front of him.

"Nah, I was just going to stand while I was talking to you." I said sarcastically while making my way to a chair and sitting down.

* * *

Bruce was fiddling with papers waiting for me to say something. This was the first time in a long while that we were alone in the same room. Normally someone else would be in the same room to ease the tenseness and the awkwardness.

"Did you know Talia came back?" I asked attempting to get to the point.

Bruce dropped the papers on his desk and looked straight at me.

"You encountered her?" He asked.

"No, Damian did." I replied. "One of the reasons he was over last night. He told me that she met him the other day. He didn't tell me where it happened all he told me was what she said to him."

"And what did Talia say to him?" He asked.

"To put it simply, she wanted him back. She thought there was no point of him staying here with you and that if he stayed he'd be shaming his mom's side of the family or something." I explained.

I saw a little look of worry go across Bruce's face.

"Don't worry; the kid didn't want to leave us. He just came by my place because what she said got to him a little bit." I said trying to ease his worry.

"Why didn't he tell me?" He asked.

"Probably because both of you guys are stubborn as a mule." I said shrugging. "Rarely do you guys show emotion. He probably just wanted someone to listen to him instead of trying to solve the problem."

I let Bruce mull over that for a little bit.

"Well… that's that I guess I'll take my leave." I said before standing up.

"You know you're always welcome here at the manor," He started to say, "Right?"

"I know," I said, "But glad to hear you finally say it."

* * *

I walked out of Bruce's study without another word. I knew I was always welcomed here, I never actually thought Bruce would actually admit it.

"No Grayson I will not do the 'Harlem Shake'!" I heard Damian yell.

Oh sweet Jesus what the hell is Dick doing this time? I sped walked to Dick's room since Dami's yell came from in there. I looked inside and I could hear the Harlem Shake blasting through the laptop's speakers and Dick dancing to it.

"…What the fuck Dickie?" I asked while walking in the room and sitting next to Damian on the bed.

"Swear jar!" I heard Dick yell as he was dancing.

"We don't have a swear jar Dickie." I said rolling my eyes.

"We should with how much you curse." I heard another voice say.

Tim walked into the room and sat on the bed by me and far away from Damian.

"Bruce has enough money till his grave and then some Timmy." I said rolling my eyes again.

"Tt, are we just going to watch Grayson dancing to some ridiculous music all day?" Damian asked.

"It's not ridiculous!" Dick whined.

"It's ridiculous." The three of us simultaneously said.

Dick just pouted as he shut the music off.

"3 against 1," Dick whined, "I thought you guys were my brothers."

Dick jumped on the bed in back of us. He lifted me up and made me sit on his lap while Dami and Tim were at his sides. He had his arms around all of us.

"Dick stop squishing us!" I yelled.

"Nah I'm comfy right now…" Dick said, "Maybe I'll just lay back and we can all take a bat nap."

"Don't you dare." I threatened.

Dick laid back and forced us to lay back as well.

Damian was struggling to get out of Dick's grip.

"Don't even try Dami, once Dick has a grip on us nothing can get us loose." I said.

"Jay, shush I'm trying to nap." Dick whined.

I guess if you have to nap, you have to nap. You know I have to admit Dick is a wonderful pillow. I put my arms around Damian and Tim and pulled them a little closer. They both curled up against my side. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against Dick's chest.

* * *

Sometime later I felt something warm go on top of me. I groggily opened my eyes and through my blurred vision I saw Bruce there putting a blanket on top of all of us. I quickly closed my eyes again since I didn't want him to see that I was up. I felt my hair being ruffled and I smiled a little bit.

"Thanks Dad." I mumbled out.

"No problem Son." I heard Bruce whisper back.

Oh Bat naps, aren't they great?

* * *

**And here's the ending. XD And don't worry Bruce does have a picture of his boys Bat napping. Jay woke up after he took the picture. X3 I hope you guys enjoyed this chappie! :D Especially Jada who wanted this chapter out. :)**


	6. BatBro Photos

**Lizzie Salvatore requested to see a chapter where the boys went to get the pictures taken from Chapter 4. I wasn't originally going to do this, but I got an idea after reading the request. **

**Note: Read Chapter 4 or not, but there will be references to that chapter in this one. This is a prequel to Chapter 4.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: BatBro Photos**

**Damian's POV**

"This is so stupid." I said complaining at this whole thing.

"Hey we all need to get something for Bruce and Alfie," Todd replied, "Saves us all a lot of time if we get together and get photographs."

"But why does Drake need to be here?" I asked pouting.

We were currently driving to a photo studio outside of Gotham. Todd called shotgun before Drake or I could. We ended up getting stuck in the back of Grayson's car sitting next to each other. We were all in suits and I hated every moment of this trip.

"Dami be nice…" Grayson scolded.

I growled and rolled my eyes.

"And how long until we get there?" I asked before pulling out my iPod.

"About an hour little D." I heard Grayson reply.

I plugged my earphones in my ears and hit the shuffle button. If I had to be in the same car with Drake for more than an hour I guess I'd listen to my music to pass the time. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes.

* * *

I was awoken later by some whispering. I was too tired to realize that my earphones were out of my ears.

"You think we should wake them?" I heard what I assume was Grayson.

"I don't know Dick they look pretty cute like that." I heard Todd reply.

I felt my head on something warm and snuggled a little bit on it.

"Aw!" I heard Grayson squeal.

I could feel the car still moving so I knew we weren't at the photo studio yet.

"You think we should take a picture of this?" I heard Todd ask.

Take a picture of what… me sleeping? Like they've never seen me sleep before.

"I'm pretty sure Little D and/or Timmy would kill us if we did." I heard Grayson reply.

My eyes popped open at the mention of Drake. Okay what the hell were they staring at that had to do with the both of us. Now that I was more awake I realized that my earphones were out of my ears and my iPod was in the cup holder on Drake's door. I also felt an arm around my waist. I tilted my head up and realized my head was on Drake's shoulder and he was holding me as we napped.

"Looks like Little B-Man's up." I heard Todd say.

"Tt, what are you Batman now?" I asked.

"Careful Little D wouldn't want to wake up Timmy now would you?" I heard Grayson ask.

"You think I care about Drake's sleeping schedule?" I asked.

"You care enough not to move off his shoulder…" Todd replied while snickering.

I growled a little bit. I only didn't move because it benefits me, not Drake.

"Ugh, what's with all the noise? I'm trying to sleep." I heard Drake whine.

I took this time to push myself off of Drake and get as far away as I could from him. I got back in my original seat and crossed my arms.

"Good both of you guys are up." I heard Grayson say. "We're almost there."

"Define almost," I said, "Because if I have to spend one more minute in this car with Drake-"

"You weren't complaining when you were lying on his shoulder." Todd said snickering. "Is little D embarrassed by that?" Todd said after seeing how red my face was.

I turned and stared out the window so they couldn't see my face.

* * *

We got to the photo studio a little while later. We all got out of Grayson's car and made our way inside. I took this time to notice that Grayson was carrying a bag.

"Do I even want to know what's in the bag?" I asked.

Grayson just smirked at me as we made our way to the counter.

"Can I help you four with something?" The lady asked.

"Yes ma'am you can. I'm Richard Grayson and these are my 3 little brothers. We would like a few photos taken for our father and grandfather." Grayson said. "And might I say you look beautiful today."

Oh boy, Grayson is flirting with the girl. If I had a hundred dollar bill for every time he did this.

"Thank you sir, we have no one in the booths now so I can take you 4 inside and we'll get started." She explained.

The 5 of us went into a back room and went in front of a white wall.

"Alright boys now what were you planning for the photos?" She asked us.

"The first photo we'll take will be a bunch in this monkey suits," Todd starting explaining, "Then some goofy ones."

"Alright then. Any certain position on how you boys want to be?" She asked.

"I was thinking oldest in the back, and youngest in the front." Grayson replied.

"I am not standing next to Drake!" I complained pointing at Drake.

"Like I want to stand by you either Demon Brat." Drake said crossing his arms.

"You sat next to each other the entire way here, I'm sure you can last 10 minutes by him in a photograph." Todd said rolling his eyes.

"And I'm sure Bruce would like it if you two were by each other." Grayson said.

And Grayson is guilt tripping me I'm sure of it.

"Does this happen a lot?" The girl asked.

"You have no idea sweet cheeks." Grayson replied.

The girl blushed at that. All three of us rolled our eyes at his pathetic way of flirting with every girl he meets.

* * *

"Okay so Richard was it?" She asked. "You stand in the back next to… I'm sorry I didn't ask you guys your names!"

"That's Jason," Grayson said pointing to Todd.

"Yo." Todd replied.

"That's Tim," Grayson said pointing to Drake.

"Hi." Drake said waving at her.

"And this right here is Damian." Grayson said while lifting me up.

"Let me go Grayson!" I yelled before he put me down.

"Alright then so Richard stand next to Jason." She said pulling them to the back. "And you two boys in front of them. Tim go in front of Richard, and Damian go in front of Jason." She instructed us.

"No touching required I can get there on my own." I said before she could pull me back there like she had with Grayson and Todd.

The girl went to the camera and looked at all of us.

"Tim and Damian scoot in a little closer." She said, "It's like you guys hate each other or something."

"You have no idea." I mumbled.

The two of us scooted closer and we were close enough that our sides were touching.

"Can we hurry this up?" I asked.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Todd's hand on my shoulder.

"Alright guys smile!" She exclaimed. "Say Cheese!"

I smiled a little bit as the flash from the camera went off.

"Alright good job boys that came out perfect." The girl said. "Any more pictures in the suits or are we going to the goofy ones?"

"I think it's goofy time." Grayson said smirking and pulling out his bag from earlier.

He pulled out four shirts from the bag. He tossed one to me and it had the Robin symbol on it. Everyone else had a shirt from their alter egos. Jesus Christ Grayson can you be more obvious to our alter egos?

"Is there a place where we can change into these shirts?" Grayson asked.

"Oh, um in the back there's a restroom." The girl said.

* * *

When we got back from changing into the shirts I saw Grayson grab the bag again. He took some other things out and put our suits in the bag. He took a ton of Batman related things out of the bag.

"Aw, are you guys Batman fanatics?" The girl asked squealing. "I absolutely love him! He's like my idol!"

"I don't know," Todd said looking at the girl's name tag, "Christina Red Hood is where it's at." He said pointing at his shirt.

"Can it Todd, Robin is the best." I said smirking.

"Uh, uh Little D," Drake said ruffling my hair. "Red Robin is the best vigilante."

"Nope," Grayson inputted, "Nightwing is the best vigilante." He said pointing to his shirt.

"Nightwing isn't even in Gotham half the time." Todd replied.

"Least _Robin _isn't named after a restaurant, Drake." I said.

"Alright boys stop arguing who the best vigilante is…" The girl said. "It's almost like you are them or something."

"Nah, this is just a lively debate in our house." Grayson said. "You should see our father, he loves Batman the best. This is why I have the Batman things!"

Grayson took the Batman stuff and gave one to each of us. Todd got the cowl, Drake got the cape, I got a small Batman plushy, and Grayson had a bigger Batman plushy.

"Okay boys I'm going to ask you to sit on the bench here." She said. "Richard put Tim in your lap, and Jason put Damian in your lap."

We got into the positions with the Batman items. Drake had the cape on and Todd had the cowl under his arm. I was hugging the Batman plushy and Grayson was holding his.

"Alright perfect!" She said. "Say cheese!"

I smiled again right before the flash went off.

"Alright boys we're finished. I'm sure your father and grandfather will love these photos." She said. "How will you be paying for them?"

"Jason take Tim and Damian to the car while I pay." Grayson said with a wink.

…Grayson really needs to stop flirting with every girl he sees.

* * *

**And that's a wrap for this chapter! :D Happy New Year everyone! :3 (Well technically it's still Eve over here but whatever.) This was loosely based on a RL thing where my older sister, older brothers, and I went to a photo studio to get photos done for our mother. X3 My older brother was flirting with the girl there helping us and we were all like, "Ugh…" Any more requests? Leave a review and I'll probably do it! :3 **


	7. School Problems

**Okay, so Fanfiction has been on drugs so if you're seeing this chapter yay! Note: I did update yesterday if you haven't read the last update (where they get Bat Photos from Chapter 4) go read it! It's not important to this chapter but I don't want y'all missing an update because FF is on drugs. XD This chapter was requested by Jada! I hope y'all like it! :) Hope you started 2015 with a bang! **

**Sorry for any OOCness…. **

* * *

**Chapter 7: School Problems**

**Jason's POV**

I picked up the ringing phone at the manor. Hopefully it wasn't anyone who needed Bruce…

"_This Mr. Jones, the principal at Gotham Middle School." _I heard a voice from the receiver say, _"May I ask who I am talking to?" _

"Jason Todd-Wayne." I said.

"_Is Damian Wayne's parent or guardian there?" _He asked.

Shit I was wrong. It just had to be something to do with Dami...

"I'm him," I said, "Our father is working out of town for the next week for Wayne enterprises along with our oldest brother. Our family friend is also out of town seeing family."

"_Would you be able to come down to the school to pick up your little brother?" _He asked.

"What did Damian do?" I asked wondering why they are sending him home.

"_It's a matter we need to discuss when you get here." _He said.

"I'll be right there." I said before hanging up the phone.

I was only truthful about where Alfred was. Bruce and Dick were out of town for a mission with the League and I was told to take care of Tim and Damian. I threw a jacket on and made my way to the car.

* * *

I was at Gotham Middle School and I made my way inside towards the office. I saw a lady working inside the office.

"Um yes I'm Jason Todd-Wayne," I introduced.

"Oh yes, Mr. Jones is in the back office waiting for you, come step inside." She said pointing to the door.

I walked in the door and went to Mr. Jones' office. I got inside and saw Damian, Tim, some other kid, and what I assumed that kid's mother. Dami and Tim had their bags with them. Damian was sitting in the chair looking really embarrassed. Tim was just sitting there looking around. The unnamed kid was holding an icepack to his cheek. The kid's mother was holding her kid glaring at Damian.

"You didn't tell me Tim was here." I said a little mad.

"I didn't think it was necessary since Timothy here was just a witness." Mr. Jones said sitting at his desk. "Sit down."

I sat down right by Damian and gave him the 'We're talking about this at home' look.

"What happened?" I asked.

"What happened is that your kid hit my kid in the cheek!" The mother screamed.

"Ma'am he's not _my_ kid." I replied, "He's _my _little brother. Secondly I want the full story."

"What's to know?" She asked. "You're brother hit my kid, plain and simple."

"Damian doesn't just hit a kid for no reason." I said rolling my eyes.

This reminded me of when I was a kid and got in trouble for hitting a few kids for bullying me. Overprotective mothers thinking their kids are perfect. How could this day get any worse?

"Now if you'll excuse me I'm taking my kid home." She said grabbing her kid and leaving.

* * *

"Damian, do you want to tell your brother what you did to Jake?" Mr. Jones asked looking at Damian.

Damian didn't make a move to say anything.

"Dami, I need to know what happened." I said calmly.

Damian shook his head.

"Tim, Mr. Jones here said you saw everything you want to explain?" I asked really wanting to know what happened.

Tim tilted his head towards me.

"Drake you better keep your mouth shut." Damian spat.

"Damian Al-Ghul Wayne tell me why you hit that kid or so help me I'm not allowing you to do your night time activities!" I yelled.

Bruce said we could patrol at night, but only if all 3 of us were together. I heard some mumbling from Damian.

"What was that?" I asked not hearing him.

"I was defending Tim!" Damian yelled.

Did the kid just call Tim, Tim? Must have been pretty bad. I looked at him and I saw his eyes a little watery. Was he crying?

"…Okay Tim what was Jake doing that got Dami all like this?" I asked while putting an arm around Dami.

"We were all outside for recess. I was sitting under a tree watching Damian making sure Jake didn't do anything. Jake came up to Dami and was threatening him; Damian was ignoring him until I came into the picture. I stood up for him, told Jake to leave him alone, and Jake tried to punch me for defending our little bro. Before his fist could hit me Damian grabbed it and punched Jake in the cheek. That's when he came down here to the office and told Mr. Jones here about it." Tim explained.

"Has Jake been doing this a lot?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, and we have reported it to the teachers but they didn't do anything because Jake's an honor roll student and Dami's just a 'trouble maker'." Tim said air quoting trouble maker.

"Dami why didn't you tell me?" I asked, "Or even Dad?"

Damian didn't respond.

"Ahem, I cannot go easy on Damian and Timothy just because your father funds this school." Mr. Jones said. "I'll have to give them a 3 day suspension for this."

"Why Tim? Tim didn't even do anything he was just a bystander!" I asked standing and hitting my fist on the principal's desk. "And what about that other kid?" I asked while sitting down.

Mr. Jones didn't reply for a while.

"There's not much I can do since there's no prove of Jake initiating the attack." Mr. Jones finally said.

"No prove?" I asked, "Tim here is a straight A student and has no reason not to be believed at this school. Tim isn't even a trouble maker."

"I'm sorry there's nothing else I can do Mr. Todd-Wayne." Mr. Jones said.

"Just wait till our father comes back. He will hear about this and he will be talking to you." I threatened. "Damian and Tim aren't coming back to this school until our father comes back."

I looked at my brothers and they were shocked.

"Now come on boys," I said getting up. "Let's go home."

Tim grabbed his backpack and put it on his back while Damian just sat there shocked. I grabbed Dami's bag and put it on my back then I picked up Damian. He was still crying a little bit. He didn't even struggle when I picked him up.

* * *

The three of us left the office and went out to the car. Tim got in the front seat while I placed Damian in the back. I put his bag on the middle seat. He buckled himself while I got to the front. It was silent as we drove away from the school.

"Hey Damian?" I asked trying to get his attention.

"What Todd?" He asked harshly.

"You know Bruce would've helped if you told him." I said. "Hell that kid deserved it. You got a good punch in."

I looked at the front mirror and saw Damian turn his head out the window.

"And why didn't you say anything Tim?" I asked keeping my eyes on the road.

Tim didn't respond.

"Because I told him not to." I heard Damian say.

Why did Bruce make me take care of them? If I wasn't driving I swear I would've put a hand through my hair. I swear Damian is so much like how I was at his age. Which means I know exactly why he didn't tell anyone.

"Let me guess," I started, "You didn't want Dad to know because you don't want him thinking you can't take care of yourself. Am I right?"

Damian didn't bother replying.

"I was just like you when I was your age Dami." I said remembering when I was a kid. "Oh, man I remember all the times Bruce had to come get me from school because I did what you did." I said laughing a little.

"What was Father's response when he had to do that?" Damian asked getting curious.

"The first time he was pissed, the second time he was mad, third time he was a little disappointed, and after that he was just expecting it." I said laughing at the memory. "One time I didn't get in trouble for like a month and he was like, 'Who are you and what have you done with Jason?' It was hilarious."

"Oh yea Dick told me about that." Tim said laughing. "He also always had to bring home your homework, which you never did in the first place. Somehow you still kept a B average even without doing homework."

"Don't worry Dami, Dad won't be mad." I said trying to reinsure him. "In fact he'll be proud you stood up for Tim."

"We're the only ones who are allowed to annoy Drake, no one else." Damian said crossing his arms.

"And we're the only ones allowed to annoy you Dami." Tim replied.

Yep Bruce would be proud that Tim and Dami were getting along.

"Let's go get ice cream." I said driving towards an ice cream parlor.

* * *

**And here's the chapter! :D Originally I was going to have the principal based off my middle school one, but I was like nah. Yes I had Jason call Bruce dad a lot in here. That's my own headcanon after Jason has Wayne as his last name after 'Todd'. Anymore requests? Let me know in a review! :3 **

**Jada, I know your request had Damian just getting bullied but I threw Tim there as well since I needed a reason why Damian punched back. No one hurts his brother except him. Hope you enjoyed this! :D **


	8. BatFamily Vacation (Part 1)

**Okay since fanfiction is off the drugs, at least I hope so, you should be able to read this! :D Note: I updated twice during the last two days in case you guys missed it because of Fanfiction being on drugs. XD **

**I'm going to try something new for this update. Instead of it being in either Dami's or Jay's POV I'm trying another BatBro but it will be about Dami and Jay. This chapter idea actually came to me in a dream. XD Sorry for any OOCness… **

* * *

**Chapter 8: BatFamily Vacation (Part 1)**

**Dick's POV**

I went inside Jason's room at the manor to get him up. Why Bruce made me wake all my little brothers up is beyond me…

"Why do we have to get up so early?" I heard Jason whine while holding his pillow. "It's 4 in the morning."

"Do you want the paparazzi to come after us?" I asked. "Bruce told you to pack last night and you went to sleep muttering, 'I'll do it tomorrow!'. See where that got ya Jay?"

"Can it Goldie." Jason said throwing the pillow at me and getting out of his bed.

Jason had a ton of clothes thrown around his room. It looked like he tried to pack beforehand but failed. I walked out of the room and went towards Tim's. He'd probably be up but it never hurts to make sure.

"Yo Tim I'm coming in." I said before opening the door.

I went inside Tim's room and he was lying on his bed on his laptop.

"You packed and ready to go?" I asked.

"I just need to pack up the laptop and I'll be fine." He replied still typing away on the laptop.

"Alright pack that up and help your brother out with his packing." I said. "Jay probably fell back asleep anyhow."

I watched Tim put his laptop in a carrying case. I walked out of Tim's room and went towards Dami's. Knowing him he was already up. I got to his door and knocked.

"Go away Grayson!" I heard him yell.

"I'm respecting your privacy by knocking, but I'm asserting my authority as your big brother by coming in anyway." I said while opening the door.

I walked into the room and I was surprised that Dami was still sleeping.

"Come on Dami get up." I said going over to the bed and shaking his shoulder.

Damian just grabbed a pillow and threw it at my face. And here I thought he would've been easier than Jason… I looked around the room to see suitcases closed.

"Fine I'll wake you up before we leave since you're already packed." I said checking over his suitcases.

I got out of Damian's room and went back to Jason's to see how him and Tim were doing. I looked inside the room to see Jason fast asleep on the floor laying on some old shirts and Tim packing Jay's suitcases.

"Now I know why Bruce didn't want to wake them up…" I said shaking my head. "God they are so much like him."

"No kidding." Tim said agreeing. "Least I got something out of this."

I leaned against the doorpost looking at Tim wanting him to continue.

"I got Jason to switch bedrooms with me at the house we're going to be staying at." He said grinning.

Oh yea I remembered that. There were only 5 bedrooms and one had twin beds. Bruce and Alfred were going to be in the two master bedrooms. Jason and I both called dibs on the other single bedrooms before Timmy or Dami could.

"You know Jason and Damian will kill you for that later right?" I asked.

"Nah, the little demon likes being in the same room as Jason." He said reinsuring me. "Besides now I don't have to worry about him trying to kill me every night."

I just shrugged. Sometimes Tim and Damian would get along, and sometimes they would try to kill each other. I guess it was one of those times again.

"Well you keep doing that and I'll make sure Bruce is up." I said. "Because we all know he made me do this so he can get a few more minutes shut eye."

* * *

"Actually Master Dick, Master Bruce is taking his bags to the van." Alfred said popping by me with a suitcase in his hand. "I made sure he was up and ready to go."

I assumed the suitcase was one of ours. Man, how does Alfred always pop up on us like that?

"Which means we better start moving along." I said as Tim finished packing Jason's suitcase.

"Your stuff is already in the van Master Dick, along with yours Master Tim." Alfred said. "Now if you boys can, please wake up the other two Masters so we could leave."

"Alright thanks Alfred." I said before Alfred grabbed Jason's suitcase and leaving. "Tim wake Jason, I'll wake Dami."

I went out of Jason's room and went to Dami's. I walked in and noticed Damian was still asleep.

"Come on Little D, get up." I said shaking his shoulder.

Damian just groaned and just laid there.

"You can sleep in the car," I said.

He still groaned and didn't make a move. Fine if he was going to be like this I have no other choice. I picked Damian up and held him close to my chest. He didn't say anything as I did this. Man, he must be tired if he didn't protest to being carried. I walked out of his room where I was met with a sluggish Jason leaning on Tim and walking out of Jay's room.

"Couldn't get him up?" I asked laughing a little.

"Barely." Tim said. "Switch?"

I nodded and gave Damian to Tim to carry and got Jason to lean on me while we went down the hall. I saw Damian grip onto Tim's shirt as I put him in Tim's arms. I almost cooed at it. Jason was barely walking since he was still asleep, but somehow standing. I knew I would be doing most of the work so it was better having Jay lean on me instead of Tim so neither of them would fall over.

"Damian is so going to kill me once he realizes I was the one carrying him." Tim whispered. "But I have to admit the little brat looks cute sleeping."

"I'm… not… cute…" I heard Damian mutter from Tim's shoulder.

"Aw." I cooed while helping Jason walk. "Come on Little Bird, I can't do all the work."

"Stop… calling… me… that… Dickie…" I heard Jason mutter.

* * *

We finally got to the van after dragging our brothers with us. Halfway in I had to throw Jason over my shoulder since he fell back asleep and almost fell over. The sun was just starting to rise outside.

"We got a few pillows in the back?" I asked. "Some little birdies don't know how to get up."

Bruce just looked at Tim and I. Then he looked at a sleeping Damian, then Jason who was still over my shoulder. Alfred just nodded. Tim got inside the van and put a sleeping Damian in the back. Damian opened his eyes for a moment to grab the pillow that was back there and then leaned it against the window to fall right back asleep again.

"Alright Jay get up so you can get in the van." I said. "You're too big for me to place you in it." I said shaking his shoulder and trying to get him balancing on the ground.

He got up for a minute and sluggishly made his way to the back of the van. He got to the back and grabbed the second pillow there. He did the same exact thing that Damian did. If I didn't know any better I would think Jason was _really _Damian's older brother. That or Damian is really a lot like Jason more than I'd realized. I climbed into the van and sat next to Tim. Then Alfred got into the driver's seat while Bruce was in the passenger seat. There were two rows in this van. Jason and Dami were in the back with the pillows, and Tim and I were right behind Alfred's and Bruce's seats. The van had two small display screens in it that were on the left side of the van.

"Alright sirs, are we ready to depart?" Alfred asked.

"I think so Alfie." I said.

* * *

We left the manor a few minutes later after a quick check of making sure everything was packed and a check of making sure everyone was here. I took a quick look back at Jason and Dami. What I saw, was epic cuteness. I poked Tim.

"Timmy look at Jay and Dami!" I squealed a little.

What we saw was Dami turned himself and his pillow onto Jason's lap, and Jason had an arm around Dami's body holding him protectively. I quickly pulled out my phone and snapped a picture.

"You know they'll kill you if they see that photo." Tim said.

"Are you saying you don't want me to send it to you?" I asked.

"Send it." He said smirking. "It makes perfect blackmail."

"Didn't you say they were going to kill me for taking it?" I asked.

"Yes." He said still smirking. "I'll say you sent it."

"Boys, no one will be blackmailing anyone." I heard Bruce scold.

"Fiiiinnneee." Tim and I both whined.

I looked back at them again and saw both of them smiling as they slept peacefully.

* * *

**And scene. To be honest I didn't like this… I liked the idea I just didn't like how I flushed it out. I almost scrapped this for another day but I stopped myself. Hope you guys liked the First part! :D I don't know how many parts this will be or if I'll have them continuously. We'll find out tomorrow/whenever I update again.**

**Also before you ask, 'Why not have them on a private jet?' I see sooo many fics with them going on vacation by plane. Also I'm basing their vacation on my own. My family always used to drive when we went to Florida. Whoops spoiler. Yep, they're going to Florida. XD Unless you guys have a better idea. Let me know how I did on Dick's POV please! :3 **


	9. Him

**Alright guys I hope you enjoyed last chapter. Sad to say this chapter isn't the continuation. I don't know when I'll get back to the vacation. :P Sorry for any OOCness that will occur. **

**Timeline Thingy: This would be after Jason comes back from the dead, he is Red Hood but he hasn't had a run in with the Joker yet. Don't ask why just go with it guys. Tim and Damian are living at the manor. Tim is still Robin though. Damian helps with everything from the Bat Computer… Yea.**

**Notes: Okay there is a trigger warning for a panic attack in here. I normally don't like writing stuff like this but I need to flush it out somehow… (Yes some of this is based off of things happening to me IRL. Normally writing about stuff happening to me, makes me feel a **_**tiny**_** bit better.) **

* * *

**Chapter 9: **_**Him**_

**Jason's POV**

I was patrolling Gotham with 'Wing we had the east side, while Bats and Robin had the west. We hopped around from building to building checking everything out. Nothing exciting so far.

"Hood, Wing come in." I heard Damian's voice in my ear.

Nightwing had his hand to his ear so the message got to both of us. I guess I spoke too soon.

"We're here Little D," Nightwing said, "What's up?"

"The Joker escaped from Arkham and is heading near your location." Damian responded. "I'm letting Batman and Robin know now."

Good thing I was wearing my mask or Nightwing would've noticed my shocked expression. The two of us made our way from the top of the building to the ground below. Then we were walking down an alley.

"You know you don't have to face the Joker if you're not ready Jay…" Nightwing said coming closer to me and putting a hand on my shoulder.

"No names in the field _Nightwing_." I said flicking his hand off me. "I'm not that weak little kid I was back then."

"You're coming up on Joker's location." I heard Damian's voice say. "He's in the abandoned building out of the alleyway."

Good, I can finally get revenge for him killing me. We exited the alley way and went into the abandoned building.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the birds." I heard _his _voice say. "I gotta ask. Where's Batsy? It ain't a party without him or his new bird around."

Wing and I just stared at him wondering what his plan was.

"I wonder if Batsy's new bird is better than you two." _He _said. "I wonder if his screams are louder than the last Robin." _He _said smirking at me.

* * *

"_Whoop now hang on that look like it hurt a lot more." I heard Joker say while holding the crowbar. I was on the ground struggling to breathe. "Now let's try and clear this up okay pumpkin. What hurts more? A-" _

_He brought the crowbar down and hit me in the chest with it. _

"_Or B?" He asked hitting the crowbar on my head. "Forehand?" He hit the crowbar across my face. "Or back hand?" He said slamming the crowbar on my back. _

_I heard his horrible laughter as he looked at me. My body was faced on the floor and I was coughing up blood. Where was Bruce? Why wasn't he here already? I turned my face to the Joker and mumbled something. I was so out of it I don't even know what it was. He bent down towards me with a hand to his ear. He mimicked my mumbling._

"_A little louder lamb chop." He said grabbing my head. "I think you have a collapsed lung." He said ruffling my hair. _

_I spit blood in his face as he finished talking. Then he slammed my face on the ground. Damn it. I couldn't understand what he was saying as I was watching him unable to move. Something about not being as good as Dick? Then he slammed his foot on my back to keep me on the floor. I closed my eyes just wishing the Bruce-hell even Dick- would come and save me. _

* * *

"-frozen when the Joker started to talk-"

"-you hear me?"

I could vaguely feel someone gripping my shoulders.

"-mask off."

I could barely feel someone taking off my helmet; my domino mask was still in place. I felt the cool air hit my face and I shivered a little. I felt my knees hit the ground and someone with strong hands help me down. My entire face was hot and I struggled to breathe. I felt another pair of hands rub my back.

"Come on Jason breathe." I heard someone say.

I listened to the voice and took long deep breaths.

"Jay, nod if you can hear us." I heard, what I assumed to be, Dick say.

I nodded to let whoever was around to know I could hear the entire conversation. What the hell just happened just happened to me?

"No names in the field Dickie." I mumbled while trying to regain my senses.

I could feel someone picking me up bridal style. I also felt a cape go on top of me.

"Dick, you're driving us home." I heard a deep voice say.

I looked at Dick and he was shocked. I looked up and saw it was Bruce who was carrying me.

"I don't need to be carried." I mumbled but making no movement to get out of Bruce's hold. "I'm not a baby…"

We were walking towards the Batmobile. We were all silent as we got there. I grabbed the cape, which I assumed was Bruce's since Tim's is much shorter, and gripped it tightly. I wasn't cold, but I just wanted to feel the warmth of it.

"Why weren't you there?" I asked.

"Tim and I were on-" Bruce started to say.

"No, not tonight… back then when-when…." I said not finishing the thought.

We stopped walking for a moment. I'm guessing Bruce was surprised I asked him that.

"I know I failed you, but I tried to save you Jason." Bruce said when we started walking again. "I'm, I'm trying to save you now."

We got to the Batmobile a few minutes later. Tim climbed in the backseat; Bruce was still holding me as we sat in the front seat, and Dick went in the driver's seat then started to drive us home. It was silent for a while until I spoke up.

"Bruce?" I asked trying to get his attention. "I forgive you for not saving me."

Bruce just held me close as Dick was driving. I closed my eyes and leaned back against Bruce.

* * *

I woke up sometime later in my room at the manor. I sat up and took in my surroundings. Last thing I remembered from, whenever, I fell asleep in the Batmobile. I saw that Bruce's cape was still on top of me. I took it off and noticed I was in a pair of PJs I had. Damn I must've been out like a light if someone could change me and I didn't know.

"Nice to see that you're up Jason." I heard a voice say.

I turned to where the voice came from and saw Bruce sitting in the chair reading the paper.

"H-How long was I out?" I asked.

"About a day." He replied.

Everything that happened yesterday came back into my head.

"Jason, just breathe." Bruce said putting a hand on my shoulder and another hand rubbing my back.

I let go of a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"You scared us Jason," He started, "Especially Damian since he didn't know what had happened."

Hell I was there and I don't even know what fully happened.

"What exactly happened anyway?" I asked.

"You froze up when the Joker started talking to us." I heard another voice reply. "It was hard to tell you were actually frozen since you had your helmet on."

I noticed it was Dick and he just walked into my room.

"You just blankly stared at him and he just thought you were ignoring him. I knew something was wrong when you didn't bother answering me." Dick explained while coming to my bed and sitting next to me. "I waved my hand in front of your face and you didn't even move a muscle."

"What happened to the Joker?" I asked.

"At that moment Bruce and Tim came by. Tim helped me try and calm you down while B took care of the Joker." He explained while putting an arm around me.

I looked towards the door and saw Tim and Damian peek their heads in.

"You guys can come in." I said beckoning them in.

They both came in my room. Dami made his way onto the bed and sat in my lap. I put my arms around him holding him close to my chest. Tim sat on Dick's lap and Dick put his free arm around Timmy.

"Ah Master Jason is up." I heard Alfred say as he made my way into the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Honestly, I feel like shit." I said.

Bruce and Alfred gave me disproving looks.

"…Sorry." I said sheepishly.

"Just this once, I'm just going to blame it on recent events Master Jason." Alfred said.

I laid back and it caused Dami to come with me just lying on my stomach.

"I'm still a little tired." I said.

"Alright we'll leave you alone." I heard Bruce say.

"Wait… Don't go." I mumbled. "Just stay here… please."

I felt the other side of the bed move as Dick laid down by me with him cuddling Tim like a teddy bear. Dick laid on his side and pulled me closer to him. We were all together and I was happy about that.

"Alright I shall see your boys later; I'm expecting you all to be at dinner." Alfred said before leaving.

I closed my eyes as something warm covered us being glad I wasn't alone.

* * *

**Okay so I know this mostly focused on Jason instead of Jay and Dami but… yea I had to fish this out somehow. What's going on with me isn't as bad as Jason. (At least I don't like to think so…) I did have a few moments where I had to stop typing and take a breather because of my own problems. Sometimes I had to retype something since I was being screwy with my words/spelling. (Hell it took me a million attempts just to get this end author's note right…) I almost didn't type this chapter because of it. I know I know you guys wouldn't have hated me for it but I needed to fish this out. **

**Jason's flashback was actual dialogue from the movie, 'Under the Red Hood'. Some of the dialogue was from that movie as well. I know Jason was way OOC because of how this chapter flowed but I hope you guys still bear with me. **


	10. The First One

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while… Life has been sucking for me. Sorry for how last chapter went… I have a ton of demons that need to come out… :P And… I still need to flush things out so this'll be another character that is an OOC chapter. So… Hope you guys don't kill me for this chapter. This chapter kind of goes after Chapter 7.**

**Warning: This chapter revolves around self-harm.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The First One**

**Damian's POV**

I was in the bathroom adjacent to my room. I was standing in front of the mirror holding a razor blade with my right hand by my left wrist. I took a look at the scratches on my left wrist. All of the scratches were adjacent to each other. All of them were just deep enough to make a cut but a few of them actually bled. What was I doing? Why did I take my anger out on myself instead of other people? I had the blade's sharp edge on my wrist and I started cutting into my skin.

* * *

"_You're nothing but a one night stand kid." _

"_No wonder your mother didn't want you." _

"_You and your adoptive brothers are just charity cases to make Wayne look like a better person; he doesn't care about you guys at all." _

* * *

I wanted to punch Jake for saying those things to me, I wanted to so badly. I knew it would be so easy to take my anger out on him, but I didn't want Mr. Jones to call father. I didn't want him to be disappointed in me for getting in trouble again. I was getting too rough while on patrol and father was displeased at it. I started going deeper with the blade.

* * *

"_Robin!" I heard father's voice yell. "That's enough." _

_I stopped punching the guards that were unconscious and looked at father. _

"_They're already out cold Robin; did you have to do more damage that was already done?" I heard Nightwing ask while standing next to father. _

_I didn't even realize what I was doing at the time. I was just so angry. I don't even know where my anger was pinpointed to. Was it at Jake, the family, myself? I don't even know. _

"_That's the 3__rd__ time this night Robin!" Father scolded me as we got inside the Batmobile. "I might even have to take you off patrol." _

_I was just silent as he yelled at me. I wasn't sorry that I did it. They probably deserved it somehow. _

* * *

"Damian are you okay in there?" I heard someone yell.

I almost screamed when I heard someone yell. My wrist was hurting like crazy and I looked down to see that I cut myself deeper than I ever did before. The scratch was deep and blood was pouring out.

"Damian?" I heard someone yell again as they knocked on the bathroom door.

"I'm fine!" I screamed back.

It actually sounded like a sob more than a scream but hopefully whoever was behind the door would ignore it.

"I'm coming in." I heard him say before coming into my bathroom.

I made the mistake of turning around. It was Todd who entered the bathroom.

"Dami?" He asked before running over to me.

He looked at my left wrist and then at my other hand. I still had the razor blade in my right hand and it had blood all over it. Todd opened up the cabinet in the bathroom and took out a Band-Aid and some Neosporin. I didn't even protest to him doing this. The cut wasn't deep enough to need a stitch, but deep enough that it needed a Band-Aid on it. He took a Band-Aid out of the box, put some Neosporin on it, and put the Band-Aid on where I had the cut. He took the blade out of my hand and had put it near the faucets. Then he wetted a washcloth a wiped down the sink area along with the blade. I knew there was no way I was going to get out of this without an explanation.

"Okay, now that I've patched you up you're going to explain." Todd said while kneeling down to my level.

I turned my head away in shame and embarrassment.

"You're Damian Al-Ghul Wayne what do you have to be shamed and embarrassed about?" I asked to myself.

"Damian," Todd said while putting his hands on my shoulders, "…Look Damian you can't just expect me to walk in here, see you cut yourself, and not demand an explanation."

I still didn't look at Todd.

"If you weren't so worthless you wouldn't be in this situation." The voice in my head said.

"Dami please talk to me," Todd pleaded, "or if not me than either Dad or Dick. Anyone really."

I just stared at him still staying silent. I did not want him to think I was weak. Was I weak for hurting myself instead of others? It's better to hurt myself than to hurt someone who doesn't deserve it. Jake deserves it for not respecting me and being mean, but I just couldn't bring myself to hurt him.

Todd put his arms around me and pulled me into his chest into a hug. I just let my arms dangle to the side and didn't return it. Normally I would yell at someone for touching me like this but at this point I just didn't care.

"Damian," Todd said, "what has happened to you?"

I just closed my eyes and then returned the hug. I wasn't crying, there was just water going down my eyes. I felt myself being lifted and I was just too warm and tired to complain. I snuggled into the warmth I was feeling and then my vision went to black.

* * *

I opened my eyes and realized I was laying on something soft. I looked around and realized I was lying on my bed. How did I- oh. Oh. Everything that had happened earlier came back to me. It took a moment to realize that someone else was in the room. I saw Todd sitting on the chair looking at his phone.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Todd said with a small smile.

I looked down at my hand and saw the bandage on my wrist. Has Todd been here the whole time? Did he tell anyone?

"To answer your first question," Todd started.

Well crap I said that out loud didn't I?

"Yes, I have been here the whole time," He said, "and I didn't tell anyone, at least not yet."

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"Why are you sorry?" Todd asked after putting his phone back in his pocket.

I just blinked and didn't say anything for a while. What was I sorry for? Well there were a lot of things. I guess the one that would top it would be being a burden to everyone. Hell I don't think Drake has forgiven me for almost killing him the first time I came to the manor.

"Why am I such a burden?" I asked while looking down.

"Damian, don't you dare say that!" Todd said while leaning over and putting his hands on my shoulders, "You were never a burden, we all love you Damian even Tim. You might be a brat half the time, but you wouldn't be you then. Just like how Dick loves trying to snuggle us half to death all the time, Tim loves manipulating us into doing what he wants, how Alfred always knows when one of us is at the front door, and how Bruce always knows what's going on. That's just the quirks of this family."

"What about you?" I asked noticing he left his quirk out.

"Me?" Todd asked while looking a little shocked, "I guess it would be picking up the pieces when all of you break down, and making sure you have a better childhood than the rest of us."

"I think it's too late for that Todd." I said rolling my eyes.

"How?" Todd asked, "You have a father and grandfather who love you, and older brothers who would do anything to make sure you were okay. I wish I had that growing up."

"Todd, you seem to forget grandfather has disowned me." I said.

"I wasn't talking about Ra's, I was talking about Alfred." Todd said.

True, I would call Pennyworth my grandfather over my real one any day.

"Look, I wish someone talked to me about this when I was a kid." Todd said. "I used to cut just like you are, the only reason I stopped was because I distracted myself by doing other things."

I tilted my head, I would never think Todd could relate to me with this.

"Years have gone by since I've done it, but you never really forget about it. Sometimes it's an addiction once you feel the pain, but hurting yourself is never the answer Damian. Soon you'll feel guilty you ever did it once you see the permanent scars. They never really heal once you've done it." Todd explained. "I was pretty screwed up for a while, and I never wanted anyone else to go through that. I promise not to tell dad, or Dickie, or anyone if you promise not to do this again. If you feel the need to, just come to me and I will distract you from it. Alright?"

I just nodded at him. I guess that was a fair trade.

"Okay, now that we talked about our feelings how about we go and eat something?" Todd said smiling.

"I'll beat you to the kitchen Todd!" I said immediately getting out of my bed and heading out my door.

"No fair!" I heard Todd whine from the distance.

I really hoped that I would be able to keep my promise though.

* * *

**And that's a wrap, I am so sorry that it took me almost a year to update. I will admit this is based on my own self-harming experience. (Except for the fact that I didn't have a Jason to talk me out of it.) When I started this I would cut nightly, now it's only when I'm super depressed and half the time when I am depressed I don't cut because I get occupied with something else. **

**I actually almost scrapped this for another time but I was half way done with it and just wanted it to be done. I am soooo sorry it was super depressing, I just really needed to flush this out. **

**But to make it up to all of you, I might continue the BatFam Vacation next chapter. I've been on two separate Disney Trips since then so I know what is down there at this point in time. (Well near this point in time) So expect that, unless I do another thing but I really need to make a happy chapter soon.**


End file.
